The Pyschic
by E for Endurance
Summary: Jack is in denial. He believes in the supernatural, in piracy, in weird things happening. But he didn't think that he'd fall in love. Jack goes back to the first time he met Will and what happened next. Jack x Will (The Pirates Blacksmith)
1. Blame the mutinous traitor

Dance with his Devils

*This is after Pirates of the Caribbean the First Movie and I dedicate it to WilliamSparrow. This is a (belated) Valentine's present for you, beautiful. I hope that you like this along with your "other" present.*

Had a psychic told "Captain" Jack Sparrow that mutinous scum Barbosa would change his life forever, he would reply with "No, really? Like leaving me marooned on an island and taking MY SHIP wasn't enough."  
>Apparently, it wasn't enough.<br>After he took his ship, he left him for three days on that island until he had to be rescued and either working or running for his life for ten years.  
>Then, as if he hadn't had any other significant changes in his life, he wound up at Port Royal. This is where Barbosa wound up in his life again. This time, he showed up while he was in prison. As if he was throwing salt water in his wounds (painful experiences).<br>But it's not like that was enough. He evaded the entire Navy of Port Royal easily. It was even fun to outrun the supposed "up keepers of the law" by using a girl, his legs and some misdirection…  
>…to be caught and arrested by the boy-Pirate son of Bootstrap Turner. Christ!<br>The psychic would then (metaphorically speaking o' course) tell him the BIGGEST game changing prediction he would never have guessed.  
>He'd fall in love. Not lust, but actual love…<p>

The boy, "William", had to be the freshest faced guy he had ever seen. While he was hiding in the Smith Shop, William or Will Turner came in.  
>He watched from his hiding spot beside the fire. The young man seemed to come closer and closer. Yet unaware he was there, it seemed he knew someone was in the room with him. All he had to do was see his hammer out of place.<br>Jack saw the man's face glow from the fire light. Jack had his share of romancing girls in the past, but after all, he never felt this way. His stomach bubbled in actual fear. No, not fear…  
>Something different.<br>Captain Jack Sparrow was hardly ever afraid. It had to be…  
>Nope. It has to be fear. HAS TO BE.<p>

That's it for chapter 1


	2. Sword fights and millions of thoughts

He had to get rid of this boy.

_~Why not make it fun?_ ~The adventurous feeling inside of Jack seemed to be yelling. In response, Jack felt his stomach flipped almost painfully and smiled. _What was that?_

_Too much fun to pass up. _While the boy's back was briefly turned, Jack slipped his hat off his head and onto the table, standing up just out of his sight.

The boy reached out for the hat, slowly. His face glowed again from the firelight.

His heart seemed to speed up, as if he were running. As if a dull _Thumping_ followed by his heart Leaping out of his chest was starting to arise.

_~Stoppit!~_

Jack tapped the top of his hand with his sword. He had to stop this part of the game or he would have just let him take the hat.

Will looked at his face, and it didn't change. Not dramatically at least. He didn't look afraid or disgusted. He didn't look official or pompous. He didn't pretend to hold an imaginary revolver or get a cross (_Pirates are superstitious, not stupid)_. Rather his face changed to 'stern, but amused'.

"You're the one everyone's looking for. The pirate."

So he knew who he was. Fair enough, his picture was everywhere and the stories he helped spread were renowned across the Caribbean Sea. However, that reaction! He had received that reaction somewhere before.

_~Tease him Jackie_. Make him squirm, make him blush.~

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I ever threatened you before?"

"I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates." _Touché. _

_Thump _LEAP_ Thump _LEAP_ Thump _LEAP

_You're getting distracted. You came here to get a crew and go, not make chit chat with a pretty blacksmith boy._

_Pretty…_

"Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me."

At his back, he heard a _CLANK_ and turned around to have the guy pointing a sword at him. Did he want to die? Was he nuts? With a sword fight, somebody gets hurt!

Why did that make his heart _thump_ louder?

Despite this, he smiled and rubbed his sword blade against the other's sword.

Then the fighting started, all the while never trying to kill him or see him hurt while he fought for the little "Miss Swan". Unfortunately, there were many other things on his mind;

_The Pearl_.

_Barbosa- that bastard. _

_Food._

_Rum (of all the things I could be thinking of…when aren't I thinking about rum)_

_Money._

_Knock him down._

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_The Pearl_

_Dodge-_

_This boy…he is rather good-_

_DONKEY?_

**KLUNK!**

When he had awaked, he was in a prison cell. Other pirates had escaped due to _pure luck _and he had been caged. You _do-not_ cage _Captain Jack Sparrow_.


End file.
